


Call me by my name, won't you?

by hp-rbiim (rbiim)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy is a Little Shit, Ficlet, Fluff, Implied Auror Partners, M/M, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rbiim/pseuds/hp-rbiim
Summary: Draco refuses to call Harry by his name, despite having dated over a year, even in the bedroom.Let's see if Harry can make  Draco call him by name by the end of it. Or otherwise known as Draco being conniving, needy, bottom.





	Call me by my name, won't you?

"Potter!" It was a familiar call, one Harry was used to. He turned around to face the ever so pointy blonde.

"Draco!" He hollered back with a drawn out dramatic-ism. "We've been dating for over a year now. When are you going to call me Harry?" He huffed, almost petulantly.

Draco's brows disappeared behind his fringe, "Why, _Potter_ ," He mused, "I hadn't known it bothered you so much. Perhaps you should _make me_." Draco continued teasingly as he pulled Harry into a tender kiss and walked away. Probably heading to the archives.

"You've got it coming to you if you don't think I'll hold you to your word!" He yelled at Draco's receding back. The blonde merely waved his hand in the air and turned the corner of the corridor.

Harry watched for a moment longer, before sighing and dropping the large pile of papers down unto his desk with a _thud._ Sometimes he wished being an auror didn't involve so much paperwork. 

It was sundown when Harry floo'd back to Grimmauld Place, but before he even had a chance to drop his work files on the coffee table, Draco had cornered him up against the wall and snogged the living breath out of him.

"You're late, Potter. Don't tell me you lagged on the paperwork again. A minute later and I would have have had to keep the bed all to myself." The blonde said with a waggle of his brows.

Harry snorted as they fumbled their way up the stairs, stripping along the way. "We'll see about that."

It was only mid-shag when Draco was whimpering, "Harder, Potter, _harder!"_ over and over again - was he reminded of the fact that he wanted to hear Draco call him by his given name at least once.

So he did the opposite, just to deny Draco's demands, and rolled his hips to an agonizingly slow pace. "Only if you call me Harry." He mused, sweaty hands trapping Draco's arse against his pulsing cock.

Draco chuckled then, a taunting yet endearing chuckle, which just made Harry's cock pulsate with enthusiasm. "You wish, don't you," Draco leered at him, before slowly drawing out what he said next, " _Potter_."

Harry growled and rolled his cock towards Draco's prostrate, which successfully drew out a whimper from the maddening prat. "I suppose we'll have to be stuck like this for a while then." Harry grinned.

Only for Draco to whistle and say, "Advanced yourself to Slytherin tactics, have you? Let's see how long you can last." To which the blonde ground himself against Harry into the most devastating way. Harry grunted. Draco's grin was wicked.

"You always have to make this hard for me don't you?"

"Your prick? Well, that's a given." Draco arched his brow, tauntingly, a smile dancing on his lips.

Harry replied with a slow, wet slide out of Draco, only to slide back in with the same, insistently slow, pace. Draco writhed. "Potter." He huffed.

" _Harry._ " He did another slow slide. Draco gratifyingly trying to thrust into him faster, but Harry's firm grip on Draco's hips kept him in place. The blonde clawed against the bed sheets. "Say it Draco."

"What, and give you the satisfaction? Never."

Harry chuckled darkly, and continued this way a few more times, making the blonde writhe and moan under him. When he realised Draco was enjoying this far too much, however, the revelation hit him.

" _Oh_ , you sly, little..."

"Took you a while to realise, didn't it, Potter?"

" _You just wanted a slow fuck_ ," Harry said, in sheer wonder. "you're a right maddening, conniving, little slytherin, you know that?" He said with heavy affection.

Draco winked. "Now, fuck me harder, Potter." 

Harry, conceding his defeat, and having held on his erection for far too long, slammed his hips and made Draco call out his name loud. If he can't make him call him Harry, at the very least, he could make up in volume and quantity.

The bed creaked with vigour.

When they were both sated and tired. Harry went to bury his head in his pillow and sighed, content. It wasn't too long before snores were heard, and Harry was asleep.

Draco situated himself more cozily within the sheets. He dimmed the bedroom light to an ambient glow, then carded the curly strands of dark hair beside him and gently bid, "Goodnight." He kissed the tussle of hair and whispered, knowing full well the man was already dreaming. It was a private confession, it was soft, and it was tender. "Harry."

Draco smiled, and closed his eyes. He'll let the man suffer for a little while longer.

 

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> I think Harry rather enjoys being called "Potter" by Draco (laugh)  
> I wanted to write something short and sweet. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> "You could have just asked me for a slow fuck, you know."  
> "But, Potter! That's far too easy, where's the fun in that?"
> 
> Also I have a tumblr: https://hp-rbiim.tumblr.com come say hi!


End file.
